Administrative Core Project Abstract In this application we present a core scientific structure that is specifically designed to support scientific effort along the overarching themes of prematurity prevention and advancing personalized medicine approaches to IDD; for the latter, utilizing expertise in the elucidation of intermediate phenotypes, advancing characterization of the developing human brain, and infrastructures for functional genomic studies. The Administrative Core assumes responsibility for scientific oversight as an integrated Center that is a discovery pipeline for translational advances in IDD research. The Specific Aims are: 1) To sustain an effective system of management of the day- to-day operation of the Center?s funds and resources, which includes the efficient flow of necessary resources to maintain three efficient, cost-effective, state-of-the-art core scientific facilities that constitute a critical infrastructure for IDD research in the WUSTL environment: the Model Systems Core (MSC), the Developmental Neuroimaging Core (DNC), and the Clinical-Translational Core (CTC); 2) To stimulate intramural and extramural scientific collaboration and discovery along key frontiers of IDD research and 3) To disseminate new knowledge and implement practice improvements that are based upon new discovery, through partnerships with the University Centers of Excellence in Developmental Disabilities (UCEDDs), Leadership Education in Neurodevelopmental Disabilities (LENDs), the Missouri Dept. of Mental Health, regional clinical providers, and other external entities involved in the care of children and adults with developmental disabilities.